Ganondorf
Pathetic little jobber! Do you realize who you are dealing with!? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world! Ganon, also known as Ganondorf, is a recurring antagonist in The Legend of Zelda series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion, the first wrestler to win the title more than once and the only three-time champion in VGCW history. He is also one of the current Co-Op Champions along with his tag team partner Zangief, who make up the tag team Gerudo Skies. Ganondorf's multiple title reigns and seemingly mystical influence over the title picture helped to define the early seasons of VGCW. In the Zelda Franchise Ganondorf is the recurring villain of the Legend of Zelda series. He holds the Triforce of Power, and is destined to face off against the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda, and the holder of the Triforce of Courage, Link. In his spare time he enjoys windsurfing and interior design. He's also an accomplished organist, and enjoys performing for people. But the only person who shows up for his recitals is usually Link, and he's there to kill him. In VGCW The Thousand Years of Darkness Ganondorf dominated all his opponents in the early days of VGCW. During just the second recorded broadcast, he won the first Royal Rumble match of the night to become #1 contender to the VGCW Championship. Ganondorf fought against reigning champion Dr. Eggman and used his Warlock's Foot finisher multiple times to defeat the mastermind and become VGCW Champion for the first time. Ganondorf defended his title later in the night in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match against Sonic the Hedgehog and the Angry Video Game Nerd. As all three wrestlers reached their limit, the Nerd managed to pin Sonic while Ganon was in the middle of executing a move with a long animation sequence, costing Ganondorf his title. Ganondorf would quickly have his revenge on the Nerd the next night after winning another Royal Rumble match and again becoming #1 contender. The two faced off in a Hell in a Cell match, and this time Ganondorf was able to make short work of the nerd with no third party to split his focus. Ganondorf pinned the nerd following a skull-splitting Gerudo Valley Driver, and thus began his second title reign, also known as The Thousand Years of Darkness. Ganondorf successfully defended his title against Scorpion in a second Hell in a Cell match later in the night, and over the next two weeks defeated Ezio Auditore, Bowser, Little Mac, Scorpion, and Adam Jensen in a non-title match while barely breaking a sweat. Onlookers wondered if any could defeat Ganon, and many awaited the coming of his rival Link in the hopes that the Hero of Time could end the Dark Lord's reign. The Thousand Years were finally brought to an end by an unexpected challenger - Bowser, whom Ganon had already defeated, again became #1 contender after winning a Royal Rumble, and the two engaged in an Inferno Iron Man match. As Ganondorf had secured an easy victory when the two had battled in an Inferno match before, he was considered the strong favorite. However, Bowser was at the time secretly in possession of a forbidden technique: a glitch finisher that could deal massive and crippling damage to an opponent with ease. Bowser's use of the move allowed him to score pinfall after pinfall on the Dark Lord, until at last their half hour-long match ended with Bowser winning an unbelievable 32-5. The defeat left Ganondorf without his prized championship, and with his pride shattered. Defending the Gerudo Skies Following his defeat, Ganondorf competed against Little Mac in an Extreme Rules match. Mac was able to defeat the apparently weakened former champion, and then attempted to finish off the Dark Lord with a steel chair. However, Mac's rival Zangief rushed to the ring to save Ganondorf, and the two quickly formed an alliance, known as Gerudo Skies, to battle against their common foe. The team successfully defeated Little Mac and Baz McMahon in their first tag team match, although they were unable to prevent the former from becoming VGCW Champion later in the night. Gerudo Skies continued to compete in the Co-Op division even after their feud against Little Mac had ended. The two successfully defeated WarioWare Inc., and earned a title match against the reigning Co-Op Champions, The Practice. However, the Dark Lord's singles career was far more checkered. Though he easily defeated lower-tier opponents such as Batman and Duke Nukem, his higher profile matches and Royal Rumble appearances were less impressive, with a few ending in embarrassing losses. In the January 13th King of the Ring tournament, Ganon defeated Proto Man in the first round, and managed to turn Gabe Newell's trademark Wallet Squeeze upon Gaben himself. There seemed to be no stopping the Gerudo King... until it all came crashing down in the the semifinals, when Ganon once more faced Eggman and his Master Plan. Incidents involving the wrestlers jogging in contact with walls and beverages refusing to follow the laws of physics were present during the one-sided brawl, which nearly ended with Ganon being killed. He stayed in the match for an astoundingly long time, refusing to give up, but he was eventually defeated in the end. The two members of The Practice continued to thwart Ganondorf's ambitions; during a high-profile cage match with Dr. Wily, the match was ended due to the cage distorting the space-time continuum. A replacement ring was brought in, and while the two seemed evenly matched in combat prowess, Dr. Wily managed to evade all of Ganondorf's grabs to leave the cage in record time. The Third Era of Darkness Just when it seemed that the cursed VGCW Championship would forever evade Ganondorf, opporunity once again struck for the Dark Lord. In an Elimination Chamber match for a #1 contender's spot on January 22, Ganon's pod was the last to open, and he proceeded to pin Mike Haggar and Eggman to win the match and another chance at the belt. On January 28th, Ganon set out to the ring to fight against the defending champion Raphael to regain the title and a measure of his crushed dignity. As Ganon approached the ring, however, he was suddenly attacked from behind by Mr. L. While Ganon escaped the situation with minor injuries, he was unable to enter the ring while Mr. L and the Heel in a Half-Shell battled it out. Once Mr. L had been driven off, Ganondorf demanded that the scheduled championship match go on as planned, but Raphael chickened out. Raphael adamantly refused to defend his title in his weakened state, and claimed that Ganondorf would have to try and take it from him when both were at their best. Furious, Ganon stormed out of the ring, vowing that the next time the turtle entered the ring, the belt would return to its rightful master. On February 1st, the Season 2 finale, Ganondorf and Raphael clashed at last. In one of the most anticipated matches in VGCW history, Ganon defeated Raphael handily and emerged as the undisputed champion, proving that the Triforce of Power had not forsaken him. The victory was greeted by thunderous cheers and chants from the crowdin anticipation of a new Thousand Years of Darkness. Ganondorf, the Dark Lord, was back in power. With his championship regained, Ganondorf grew ever more ambitious, setting his sights on the Co-Op Championships as well. Gerudo Skies entered the February 10th Tag Team Tournament and dominated the competition to become the new #1 contenders to the Co-Op titles. Gerudo Skies earned a championship match against The Returners on February 18, the same night that Ganondorf was scheduled to defend his championship. Zangief expressed concern that his comrade might grow fatigued during their match and thus be weaker when he defended the VGCW title, but Ganondorf refused to delay either match. Gerudo Skies won their match and their first Co-Op Championship, and Ganondorf became the first ever double champion in VGCW history. However, later that night the Dark Lord's championship reign was ended by another unexpected challenger. Charles Barkley shocked the world by overwhelming Ganondorf with his newly formulated offense, and eventually put away the persistent Dark Lord following multiple Chaos Dunks. The Two Thousand Years of Darkness ended before they could even begin, replaced by the Post-Cyberpocalypse. The Path to Power Ganondorf's thirst for power still could not be sated. Having lost one of his titles, the Dark Lord turned his eyes to the GM position of VGCW, the prize offered to the winner of The Great Tournament. After securing enough votes to be one of the sixteen competitors, he was randomly assigned to fight The People's Hero. Before the match he discussed strategy with his partner and ally, Zangief. While Ganondorf cannily warned himself to never underestimate an opponent, Zangief protested the use of caution in lieu of the overwhelming power he held as the Dark Lord. Recalling the last time he ignored his partner's advice cost him a championship belt, Ganondorf agreed, and vowed to crush his opponent in the ring. In a quick match in which he displayed incredible force, he did just that, breaking Waluigi with the Gerudo Valley Driver and moving on to round two. After Phoenix Wright revealed the existence of the Glitch Bomb to the world during the 2013-03-12 show, the Dark Lord called out Bowser in an attempt to regain his pride. Ganondorf demanded a rematch to make up for the infamous 32-5 match, during which the move had given Bowser an unfair advantage. The two engaged in another Inferno Iron Man Match, this time on even grounds. In the end, Ganondorf did not have enough time to make up the one pinfall difference and lost a tense and heated match by the final score of 8-7. As soon as the match concluded, a darkly transformed Woody entered the ring and beat the crap out of both weakened competitors. While Ganondorf's pride was wounded by the loss, his argument that he had a claim to the title because of Bowser's past cheating persuaded the VGCW directors into granting him a spot in a Fatal Four-Way match for the vacant VGCW Championship. With a title match secured, Ganondorf returned his focus to the Great Tournament. In the second round he faced the AVGN in a one-on-one match for the first time since the two had battled for the VGCW Championship. Filled with anger following his loss to Bowser, Ganondorf destroyed Mr. Rolfe more than a rotten squirrel's roadkill asshole. His next opponent was the strong but silent robocop, Adam Jensen. During the match, Ganondorf eked out a modest but clear lead over Jensen, and it seemed a foregone conclusion amongst the crowd that the Dark Lord had it in the bag... and yet, Ganon's fatal flaw, his arrogance, soon came back to bite him. Jensen lured Ganondorf out of the ring and deployed a well-timed use of the Punch Through Wall augmentation. Augmentations are quite rare in Hyrule and Ganondorf was unprepared for such advanced technology. He was counted out by the ref before he could recover, and so ended his ambitions for the GM position, although the VGCW title remained in sight. Game Over? Following his loss to Bowser and Adam Jensen, his pride shattered and his opportunity of being General Manager ruined, all Ganon had left was his shot at the VGCW title. During the Season 3 finale, Ganon would let loose all his anger in the Fatal Four-Way, going as far as diving off the top rope onto Gabe, crashing them both through Table-san. His efforts proved fruitless in the end, as Charles Barkley would manage to reclaim the title by pinning Dr. Wily. With both of his highest ambitions ending in failure, Ganondorf could only return his attention to defending the Co-Op Championships with Zangief. The two competed as a team for the first time in over a month on April 17th in a championship match against the Super Mario Bros., whom they defeated to retain the titles. But while Gerudo Skies continues to prosper, Ganon's title defense record being broken by Red on 2013-05-08 only further suggests that Ganon's days as a singles superpower are over. But there's still hope: Gerudo Skies is set to face GameCenter FU, two familiar opponents that Ganon's bested before, in their next title defense. A victory would extend Gerudo Skies' already impressive co-op reign and ensure that in spite of his fading singles career, VGCW still has a place for the Dark Lord. The Gerudo Curse Main article: The Gerudo Curse After Ganon lost the VGCW Championship to Bowser, a long streak of champions failed to retain the belt on their first title defense. This is due to the work of the Gerudo Curse, Ganon's finest creation. The Curse appeared to have faded after the title was won by Raphael, who successfully defended the championship three times. However, a new line of incredibly short title reigns began once Ganondorf reclaimed the title. In the four title reigns beginning with Ganondorf's third, the belt was only successfully defended once when Charles Barkley defeated Nappa after a Money in the Bank cash-in. The current champion, Vegeta, is the first since Raphael to have successfully defended the title in a scheduled championship match. Non Royal Rumble Record Gallery MKhqP.png OsyyJ.jpg The Wind Waker Part 12 Ganondorf 0001.jpg THEDARKLORD.jpg|Ganon gets his chance at redemption. Do you see something kind of important missing in this photo? tumblr_meh4f4xQDz1rbrsoao1_500.gif|Oh, there it is. PZwExsv.png|Just before the title match with Raphael. That stare says it all. He was ready to take back the title. reallyreal.jpg GAME OVER RETURN OF GANON.png|RETURN OF GANON! The Dark Lord returns.jpg|The Dark Lord returns RECLAIMED.JPG|The Prize for his efforts. Gerudovalleydriver.gif|Ganondorf's finisher, the Gerudo Valley Driver Champondorf.png|What Ganon's fans wish VGCW's near future would be like Doomgief.png|Gief knew Ganonbarkley.jpg ganon.jpg|The Dork Lard steps up his hype campaign pre-Fatal Fourway